La figura perfecta
by HarukoU
Summary: Las manos de Sasori no están hechas para moldear arcilla, por más que Deidara diga lo contrario. Pero hay una figura a la que si sabe moldear. /SasoDei, Lemon, ONE SHOT/


_Este fic es un regalo para Analiz/Tobi, del clan yaoi en el que estoy ahora. Feliz cumpleaños! Y bueno, espero que te guste ^^ _

**Pareja: **SasoDei

**Disclaimer:** Sasori y Deidara pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**!: **Lemon; me costó muchisimo TT/////TT no sé...no sé si me quedó bien... TT/////T

**Por cierto: **En mi anterior historia (_Inmortales_: KakuHida) Puse que Kakuzu tenía tres corazones. Gomeeeeeeeeeen! u///u Tiene cinco, es que no me acordaba, Gomen!

* * *

-Que no, danna, así; suavemente y luego hacia arriba.

-Joder, Deidara. Que te he dicho que esto no es una buena idea. Además, no me gusta.

Sasori, como un niño que no sabe sumar ni restar, se cruzó de brazos y miró al vacío con el ceño fruncido. La habitación estaba llena de intentos amorfos de figuras de arcilla explosiva que habían quedado malgastados por las inexpertas manos de el marionetista. Y este estaba muy enfadado con su pareja, por que al primer día que tenían libre y que lo podían pasar juntos, a Deidara se le ocurría enseñarle a moldear arcilla.

Era exasperante para Sasori ver la sonrisa de el rubio cuando tomó esa actitud. Deidara creía que el pelirrojo se veía realmente adorable y diferente. A Deidara le encantaba, pues esa actitud de debilidad solo se la mostraba a el.

-¿Quieres intentarlo una vez más?

-No.- Fue la respuesta seca y cortante del ninja renegado de la Arena.

-Pero,-Deidara se le acercó y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura sonriendo, mientras el pelirrojo seguía mirando hacia otro lado y todavía con los brazos cruzados.- se supone que eres un artista...

-Un artista que hace arte con marionetas; no con esta porquería pegajosa.- Golpe bajo. Sasori se había equivocado con las palabras, y ahora quien hizo mala cara fue Deidara. El rubio hizo un sello y al instante explotó una de las figuras que estaban en la mesa de la habitación, demostrando así su rabieta. Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en el borde dándole la espalda a su novio.

-Oh, vamos, Deidara. Sabes que no quise decir...

-Que te den por culo.

-Me encanta que me hagas esas proposiciones.- Una sonrisa perversa y deseosa se dibujó en los labios de Sasori. Deidara había despertado a la bestia.

-Bah! Y un cuerno, Sasori! Ahora no me vengas con esas...- Las palabras del artista menor fueron cortadas por las manos de Sasori colándose por debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole deliciosamente uno de sus pezones y con la otra desabrochando su pantalón. Al parecer, las emociones fuertes del pelirrojo se habían tornado en otra dirección, que no era precisamente desahogar su rabia pegando a algo o a alguien.

-Yo creo...que si que soy un artista para otras cosas...tu no?-La lengua de Sasori lamió una parte del cuello de Deidara, haciendo que este gimiera por la sensación de la saliva caliente en su piel y cuando eso pasó, el pelirrojo agarró los rubios cabellos de la coleta y los soltó haciendo que ese mar de oro que tanto le encantaba cayera derramado en su cara. Para cuando Deidara se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba desnudo en la cama, gimiendo bajo Sasori y sintiendo como las manos de este tocaban de manera increíblemente excitante cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. La erección del pelirrojo iba creciendo conforme a los gemidos y suspiros de Deidara; cada uno de sus movimientos era cachondisimo y las gotitas de sudor que se empezaban a formar en su frente con las mejillas rojas y los ojos en blanco por el placer que las caricias le proporcionaban, era una imagen que le incitaba a lo mas sucio y descarado.

Le abrió las piernas a su rubio y se posicionó entre ellas, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran deliciosamente y produciendo así que el dolor ahí fuese mas intenso y molesto para los dos. Deidara movió su cadera de forma que volvió a rozarse con su danna y soltó un gemido. Sasori se mordió el labio inferior, al parecer Deidara también lo estaba deseando. Entró en el de una sola embestida, sintiendo la estrechez de esa entrada cerrarse sobre su miembro y soltando un gruñido de placer. El grito que Deidara pegó fue digno de oírse por toda la cueva y las protestas pronto iban a empezar a oírse por parte de sus otros compañeros. Sasori empezó un suave vaivén dentro de su amante y este intentaba seguir el ritmo moviendo sus caderas.

Deidara podía parecer muy inocente, pero Sasori sabía muy bien que le gustaba que le dieran fuerte y sin compasión. Y ahí le tenia, con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, la boca abierta y saliendo gemidos de ella y con las manos agarrándose de las sabanas casi hasta el punto de romperlas.

-Haaa...Has visto...Oohh...Qu-Que...si...Ahh!!- Sasori no pudo terminar su frase, pues una punzada en la parte baja del abdomen y recorriéndole todo su miembro, le advirtió que el momento del orgasmo había llegado. La sensación de placer era tal, que clavó las uñas en los hombros de Deidara, viendo la cara de este, cuando se corría sobre sus vientres y sonreía satisfecho.

-¿Has visto, que si que puedo hacer arte con las manos?- Le preguntó Sasori a Deidara cayendo sobre su pecho y sintiendo las débiles carcajadas de su novio.

-Y valla arte, mi amor.

-Es por que estaba moldeando a la figura perfecta.

-Mmmhhh...¿Te apetece moldear más?

* * *

_Bueno... Reviews?_


End file.
